


Avoiding Traffic

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #29: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/F201209271449161104931573_zps54c344c6.jpg.html">Holiday Traffic</a>, and for Snape100's prompt #567: Snapean Holiday gift giving.  </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avoiding Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #29: [Holiday Traffic](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/F201209271449161104931573_zps54c344c6.jpg.html), and for Snape100's prompt #567: Snapean Holiday gift giving. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Avoiding Traffic

~

Severus scanned the gift list, unsure of what half the items were.

“You don’t have to do this,” Harry said. “I can swing by Diagon on my way home later--” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Severus looked up at him. “I’ll manage.” 

Harry exhaled. “Thank you. Holiday traffic’s murder this time of year, so I wasn’t looking forward to that.” He kissed Severus. “See you later.” 

Once Harry was gone, Severus squared his shoulders, approaching the Floo, list in hand. _I should have time for some brewing once I’m done with this,_ he thought. _After all, how long can it take?_

~

“...important to us. Due to holiday demand, our Floo lines are busy. Please wait while we assist other customers--” 

Severus grit his teeth. He’d lost track of how many times the message had played. _Important to you my arse._

He was just contemplating making himself a cuppa when a face appeared in the Floo. 

“Seasons greetings. Dorain’s Delectable Dolls. How may I help you?” The witch sounded harried. 

Severus wasted no time on pleasantries. “I require a Witch Girl doll.” 

“Of course. Which one?” 

Severus frowned. “There’s more than one?” 

The witch smiled patronisingly. “There are twenty-seven, sir.” 

Severus swore.

~

“If you tell me what activities the girl you’re purchasing for enjoys, I can assist.” The witch paused. “Unless it’s for you--” 

“It’s not for me!” Severus growled. 

The witch smiled. “We don’t judge.” 

Severus glared at her. “ _Lily_ enjoys outdoor activities -- climbing, chasing after her brothers, that sort of thing.”

She nodded. “Then I’d suggest Anna the Adventurer.” 

“Fine,” Severus snapped. 

“What sort of clothes would you like?” 

“Clothes?” Severus consulted the list. It didn’t mention clothing. “Clothing isn’t furnished?” 

“Oh no. Clothing’s separate.” 

Severus huffed. “Whatever’s appropriate.” 

“Very good.” She smiled, then named the total. 

Severus almost fainted. 

~

“That price is ridiculous!” Severus huffed. “Perhaps I’ll look elsewhere.” 

“You’re welcome to, naturally.” The witch smirked. “But holiday traffic has been brisk. And, as the premier purveyor of witch dolls--” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes.” He contemplated the remainder of his list. “Fine. I’ll take it.” 

“Excellent.” The witch moved away from the Floo, returning a moment later. “If you’ll pass payment through, I have your purchase right here.” 

Severus did, and within seconds was holding Anna the Adventurer. He closed the connection, deciding to immediately Floo Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Your Floo-call is important to us--” 

Severus groaned. 

~

Severus was exhausted. He hadn’t moved from the fireplace except to visit the loo and to make himself a sandwich while on Floo-hold with Slug and Jiggers. He did manage to get everything on the list, however. 

He eyed the clock. He had just enough time to start dinner before Harry got home.

When Harry walked in thirty minutes later, Severus was in the kitchen. “How’d the shopping go?” he asked, kissing him.

Severus hummed. “It’s complete.”

Harry smiled. “Thank goodness! The holiday traffic’s awful. I was dreading having to go back out there. I owe you.” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
